parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kronkity-Kronkity-Kronk
Kronkity-Kronkity-Kronk is a animated short, starring the three main characters. Full Short Cold Opening Cold Opening: Guest stars Fred Jones and Daphne Blake arrive expecting to appear on El Tigre Show. The Boneyard Werewolf races past, reflecting El Tigre Show's typical zany style, but they're remains puzzled over these appearances on the show. The story begins on a storybook where the credits are presented, and when the page turns, we are shown a window with wooden doors that open up and introduce us to the three main characters. As this is an update, the zero to hero is Kronk, the son of the late castle; the princess is his lady love, the beautiful Belle; and the werewolf is the supervillain, Boneyard Werewolf. He is quite literally growls: a stench wafts from his maw as he sneers at the audience, who cascade them with "Boo! Hiss! Boo!" which is apropos. Beginnings The action proper begins with the camera showing us a picture of the late Kronk's New Groove, and a choir sings us a chiming version of the poem. It pulls back to reveal his son, Kronk, who sits on the balcony, and continues singing his story: "My old man may have throw onto a groove; He slipped and mud on the floor! But I'm Cronkite Kronk, I'm just like my pop! I climb where I please! They can't make me stop!" His mother, Judy sweeping the counter with a broom and worried beyond reason, intervenes, but almost causes her son's death inadvertently. She yells, "Kronk! Come down from there!," and Kronk is startled enough to lose his balance and fly down towards the ground. Luckily, Judy slipped by Kronk onto the ground, Kronk lifting up Judy. She tells him, "You be careful! That's how your big bad monster got trapped!" Kronk slinks off, all the while hanging his head in shame. Meeting Belle Enter the heroine, Belle. She skips along cutely, tapping various woods scene with a stick, and Kronk thinks fast and greets her with the flowers and chocolate delivery that he has plucked from a dinner plate. A light jazz number kicks in, and Kronk serenades her: "The moment you arrived, I had a feeling I'd never be contented 'til we met! But otherwise it isn’t quite so appealing So won't you join me in an omelet?" She then joins him in the chorus, as they rock back and forth as they literally magic carpet within a clock: "Oh, riding in a magic carpet! We don't need a moon! Poached or fried or on the side Morning, night or noon! Scrambled in a tune, Deviled with a croon! In a coffee, you're sunny side up, Riding in a magic carpet!" As they cavort and sing, a kick-line of leggy princesses join them through the course of the tune, while Boneyard Werewolf lurks jealously about in the background, peeking and sneering at their act, resplendent in traditional supervillain costume. The pair of love-superheroes (I suppose that would make them pre-lovebirds were they fertilized properly) kiss sweetly and repeat the second half of the chorus, but then the villain stomps on the magic carpet handle, sending the pair flying into the air and splashes onto their water. The Boneyard tells Kronk to "Scram!" and pushes him down, kidnapping Belle, and carrying her off for his own twisted take on the process of love. Kronk attacks him but only gets punched in the eye and knocked down again. Final Battle Boneyard carries Belle high up on the shopping shelves where he puts the moves on her, but she runs and tries to stop him with anything in her path: food, pet products, and pepper, which she blows in his face, causing him to sneeze. Robin reaches the top shelf and charges the pair, but the Boneyard roughly throws Belle off the shelf and down into a pool. She screams for help as Kronk battles the villain, but finally the love-struck hero breaks away from the melee and rushes to her aid. Kronk fashions a lasso out of some leftover string, but by the time Kronk pulls her out of the water, she has become a superheroine. To his surprise, she now speaks and looks along the lines of Batgirl. "Aw, scram!", she tells Kronk when he tries to embrace her. The supervillain laughs at this turnabout, and Kronk strides towards the heel to exact his revenge, but Belle pushes him out of the way. She hitches up her skirt toughly and starts pummeling the villain with a number of sharp blows to the face. Kronk, excited as usual, shadowboxes off to the side to Belle's every successful punch at the villain's face, but in his fervor, Kronk slips and sends himself into the pool. At first, he calls for help, but he ends up getting superhero as well. Crawling out of the hospital pool, he delivers a roundhouse punch that sends Boneyard flying. Kronk then strikes a number of dynamite and throws them at the creep, surrounding him with flames and burning his rear end. Finally, Kronk dumps the entire box of dynamite down on Boneyard screams "Fire in the hole!". There is a large flash as the matches all catch on fire simultaneously, and when the smoke clears, the supervillain is revealed to be completely blackened and sick from smoke inhalation. Happy Ending/Credits Boneyard collapses exhausted into the bed, and Kronk stomps on the handle to send Boneyard sailing to the ground below, where they falling down. Suddenly the vine breaks and gets caught around a log. The vine swings them around until they are tied to the log. The log breaks completely, sending them plummeting into a river. After riding through the rapids, they are luckily bounced into far calmer waters. As he go over, Boneyard falling down. SPLASH! Kronk spits into the bed and it tosses him to the shelf above, where the two now-life love-superheroes meet up. He embraces Kronk and they kiss passionately, and then the film cuts back to the opening storybook window, where we see a replay of the chorus to "Jingle Bells" before the book closes. The end. Back in the theater, the usher tells the superheroes to leave the theater so she can clean up the mess they left. Category:VHS 2005 Category:Short Films Category:Animated Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Animated Movies Category:2000s Films Category:2000 Animated Films Category:DVD Specials Category:Specials Category:Stubs Category:Season 1 Episodes